


victory royale.

by lvl5xiaojun



Series: The Island. [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Hinted Crush, M/M, but u know., can you tell i've been playing fortnite?, ekfdkfj, the time loop happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvl5xiaojun/pseuds/lvl5xiaojun
Summary: five times lee felix runs into hwang hyunjin on the island.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Series: The Island. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044123
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time in ages I've wrote a one shot. like... I'm so ??
> 
> but yeah can you tell I've been playing fortnite? this idea came to me kinda early while I was writing up more of h&h. but lmao.

the first time he meets him is normal. they’re stood on the island, waiting for the bus to leave. everyone who has signed up for this… game of cat and mouse is getting themselves pumped. they’re chatting about anything -- messing around as if they aren’t being thrown onto another island and told to kill each other. felix knows it’s not really death. they’ll be lifted into one of those little drones and carted back to the start again. a vicious loop.

he often told himself to not get attached to anyone who he met on these islands, but when he sees him -- oh, how it changes. he wants to cower away, knowing that when the time comes -- things won't be different, and one of them will be thrown back to the start to try again. he tells him the little things. 

he learns that his name is  _ hyunjin _ . beautiful, he thinks. it rolls off the tongue nicely. 

he learns that he’s good with a sniper but bad with close distance weapons. 

**_note to self, building isn’t his thing._ **

they laugh, and talk about how they got there. he finds out that hyunjin didn’t know what he was signing up for. a pity, really. vindertech really had dragged them all into here. they talk on the battle bus, watching as the sky turns a horrific shade of purple. felix knows that they need to jump soon. his drop spot is coming up, and he is thorough in finding out what he needs to before the back doors open and he jumps.

_ “where do you drop?” _

_ “sweaty sands.” _

_ “i might see you around then.” _

he thinks about hyunjin as he falls towards holly hedges. wondering if he’ll meet the boy in the next waiting area, or if he’ll be free of the time loop they’re stuck in.

**\-----**

the second time he meets him isn’t really a meeting. felix is boxed up on top of the large shopping building of holly hedges, slowly slurping down the shield potions to give him that extra protection. he hears the sniper shot before he can see where it comes from. the wall he had built cracks around him, and without materials -- felix is left backing up into the corner out of sight. he’s quick to pull his own sniper out of the backpack that hangs from his shoulder, focusing on the tall building that has become a focal point for visitors of the beach area.

and there was that blonde face, bandaging himself up. had he shot because he thought felix was a threat? or had he shot to get attention? felix shoots back, a bit hesitant and he watches as hyunjin’s head turns, a light smile on his face. it is pretty, felix thinks. how someone can smile and laugh when they’re in the situation that they’re in.

he’s thinking about going over, but watches as the other disappears down the steps and sighs loudly. he hopes he makes it. felix wants him to make it

**\-----**

the third time was a complete accident. there was two people who had been after him for a while. felix knows this is probably the end. the assault rifle he’s holding isn’t powerful enough, and he’s running low on the medication he needs to survive. he’s stopped at weeping woods. the realization that the trees make this place all the more creepy, hits him with a sudden force. he’s ran to the main shed to hide while things calm down outside, and that’s when he sees him.

felix doesn’t want to react the way he does, but he lifts his gun in the same way the other boy does before a quiet voice causes him to lower it “don’t shoot, please. let me just hide here.” his hands are shaking. he wants to respond, but instead just drops the weapon in his hands. if he was going to die, then this was how it would happen.

_ “do you need anything? i-i have med packs and.. big shields i can share. _

_ “i need ammo and a few med packs.” _

they swap it quickly. there’s thanks passed, and for some reason that heat in felix’s stomach has returned again and he’s back to biting on his thumb. they’re in the final two circles now. the two people chasing them were two of the remaining three. it’d be hard, but he knows they can at least try and be the last two. there’s another thank you as the shooting outside quiets down before felix mutters

_ “i gotta go. see you in the last circle.” _

**\----**

the fourth time is a mess. the two from before have followed them the whole time. felix has managed to keep his distance from hyunjin, but when he manages to catch up, the holo bar above his head has a single fleck of heath. someone had damaged him enough that he’d gone through what medication he’d had and was left fighting for his life, almost in the same way felix is. he’s not low enough that one shot would kill him, but he’s almost there. using what materials he has left, felix boxes them in and bends down. he doesn’t hear much -- just feels the gun being pushed into his hand.

there’s a lot of realization that hits him in that moment. he could put hyunjin back into the loop and start again, or he can finish it for both of them.

there’s two single shots that ring through the area. one ending his company, and the other from the gun he hands to hyunjin merely moments early. it lands right between his eyes. the last thing he remembers is the drone flying over.

\-----

the fifth and final time. there’s a strange sense of deja vu. he’s on the island again, hands fumbling with the little keyring that hangs off of his back. a blonde comes towards him.

_ “hi, i’m hyunjin. the bus fills up in a few minutes and i don’t wanna stand awkwardly. _

_ “hi. uh.. i’m felix. “ _

  
  



	2. no-one escapes the zero point/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no-one escapes the zero point. unless you go through the trouble of getting a victory royale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh god, i'm really unwell again. so updates might be kind of slow, but.. i like wanted to update this. idk why, but fortnite hyunlix is cute. these are all... one shots. not really connected.

the zero point was exposed.

and if you’d told hyunjin that he would’ve been reunited with the pretty blonde boy from the last time he was in there. he wouldn’t have believed you. in fact, if you’d told him the zero point would be pulled from the island too, then he would’ve laughed in your face as well. he isn’t someone who would’ve thought that the loop that was keeping them in here was so close to them. it’s strange how when the fog began to clear in his head -- hyunjin was left with the sudden realization that what he had heard from everyone else was right. this was some horrible form of torture for them, and hyunjin has been in the middle of everything the whole time.

_ but, i have felix. i have the pretty boy. _ _  
_ _ the one with stars in his eyes and hope. _ _  
_ _ the one who dreams big and hopes for the best. _

he’s turning back towards his company, who has been sat at the bar with mancake -- that stupid pancake head bounty hunter that someone had brought in. he’s sitting down, hand resting against his face before he turns to look at the blonde.

_ oh _ **_!_ ** _ how i want to kiss you and tell you that you’re lovely _ _  
_ _ because you are. you put yourself through this for me. _ _  
_ _ you stayed in the loop for my stupid self. thank you _

his head hangs low as he sits next to felix, finger swirls around the top of his glass before he smiles. they need to get moving, and the plan had been to move up to the zero point, but that was dangerous for them. both hyunjin and felix know this, but the idea still sits there in the back of his mind. it’s felix that speaks up to break the silence between them. it’s not awkward and seems natural for the both of them “did you hear what jones said?” jones, the blonde man who’d they’d bumped into. “no-one escapes the loop.” felix isn’t one to lose hope so quickly, but hyunjin can see the pain on his face.

they’ve been at this for weeks to get that win to get out. they’ve tried so hard and it’s been his fault every time. he’s the reason they fail, and oddly enough he knows that. fingers pull at his hair, tying it quickly back into a bun, before turning back to his friend **_(_** _crush. it was absolutely a crush at this point._ ** _)_** felix speaks up again, and this time -- hyunjin has zoned out, watching the swirling beams of light coming from the cracked ball in the sky. “we can do this. you just have to have more faith in yourself. like i do. i know you can do what everyone else can, hyunjin.”

_ you’re so kind. you’re so special. you’re the best. _ _  
_ _ you have more faith in me than anyone does. _ _  
_ _ thank you. thank you for believing in me. _

“we can.” he speaks quietly. it wasn’t the worst thing to think about. he needs to be more confident. he needs to work through this stupid confidence issue and get them out of here. they had to. he wanted to see felix in their normal life. he wants to take him out for lunch and find out the information that he wants to know. they could go to theme parks and be happy and not have to worry about surviving. he wants to do all of it --- but instead is stuck here, wanting to protect the boy beside him. it’s felix who grabs his hand and leads him outside. he builds a quick ramp onto the roof of the bar, and sits him down. moments like this are sweet and precious, and hyunjin can’t help but smile softly in his direction. his hand slips into the other boys with a sigh.

_ you make my world turn. your pretty face is a sight to behold. _ _  
_ _ we can do this. i will do anything i can to make sure we win this. _ _  
_ _ you’re the best. you’re the reason i’m still here. _

“shall we go to the last circle?” felix mumbles against his ear, and hyunjin nods. they could do this. he just had to be more confident in himself. that was it.

**\----------**

he’s panicking. he’s terrified. they’re the last proper duo and felix had told him to stay on the edge of the circles to give him cover fire. he remembers the first time they met -- he asked just what he was good with, and felix had always remembered it. hyunjin has spent time looking through what he has in his pockets. the sniper bullets he has are low, but he can do it if felix can get him into the right spot. he’s lined up a shot by the window, watching as material after material is placed, carrying the two boys fighting higher than he has ever seen.

then he hears the loud siren that lets him know that felix has been downed. he can see the person shaking him down to see where hyunjin is, but the crack of the sniper bullet fills the air, and the last thing hyunjin can see is the drone flying overhead.

_ oh, you are so perfect. _ _  
_ _ are you proud of me?  
_ _ i had faith in myself.  
_ _ oh, oh we are free. _

the victory horn is loud in his ear and hyunjin is pleasantly shocked when felix launches himself into his arms and envelops him into the tightest of hugs. their enemy didn't down him properly. he is still safe and can celebrate.he doesn’t really even acknowledge the kiss until felix’s hands are on his cheeks, holding them tightly. he’s warm. his stomach is twisting in unreal ways again. a little crush, he’d told himself and yet here he is -- melting over the large smile in his direction. they can go home, they’re free and hyunjin screams out of excitement. “hyunjin!” he hears felix say over the celebratory music.

“we’re free! we can go home! we broke our loop.” they’re jumping, his hands clapping as he does. hyunjin can only stare, teeth buried into his bottom lip “--- what’s wrong, hyunjin?”

“will we see each other after this? i want to take you out to lunch” _**so forward**_ , hyunjin thinks. cringing, he’s backing up from felix and preparing for the drone to lift them out, before he hears felix speak again

“only if you kiss me again when you do.”

__ oh, my perfect fearless angel. i did it for you.  
_ you made this so much easier. i might just love you. _ _  
_ __ we will find out. i want to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twt: lvl5xiaojun


End file.
